The Shadows Wind
The Shadows Wind is a fanfic by RM about a NightWing and his pet Scavenger Prologue It was terrible, Leif was in the middle of a heated argument with his parents when the whole roof got ripped off, nobody even heard the NightWings until they grabbed his parents and ate them. Leif let out a scream of terror and bolted off into the trees, he was so panicked looking back that he didn't even notice the NIghtWing blocking his path, "heh this one i think will be better at the school" the dragon chuckled grabbing him and flying away. Leif let out another shriek of terror as he was flown away into the night. Part 1: The NightWing academy Chapter 1: A new friend ShadowWind was nervous about going to school, he didn't want to leave his parents and they had to literally grab him and fly him there. ShadowWind got a terrible headache when they landed "now go my precious dragonet, school is fun" she said nudging him away "but mom! my head hurts and it is too noisy!" he complained. "ShadowWind, do as you are told or get grounded a week" his mother scolded shooing him away again, "yes mother" he grumbled walking towards the registration dragon. "lets see, ShadowWind is it?" she asked "yes" he grumbled back. "well ShadowWind, it looks like you have mind reading training, animal learning, (idk what it was called in DS:L have to find my book X3) flight classes and you have reading lessons" she droned, "Thank you," he said taking his schedule scroll. ShadowWind was extremely nervous but found his first room, 3R inside was a massive room with each corner decorated like differnt areas of Pyrrhia with tanks in the habitats holding creatures native there. ShadowWind felt strong emotions and walked over to a young scavenger who looked to be, crying? He saw a NightWing also watching it, "what do you think is wrong with the scavenger?" he asked the NightWing worried. "Oh! sorry! didn't see you there!" the NightWing exclaimed startled leaping up, "my names ScrollReader, and..." he whispered into ShadowWinds ear "are you a mind reader too? i think it is sad, i tried feeding it but it kept crying." "Oh, hi ScrollReader, yes i am a mind reader" he whispered back, "it looks so sad" he noted. ShadowWind was glad he found a friend but was awfully distressed and fearful from the emotions coming from it and the noise from the other students minds, "hey can you please tell me how to block out others minds?" he begged, "sure, just imagine you are hearing a repetitive noise like leaves falling and you are slipping each noise into the leaf" ScrollReader replied. "YES! It works!" he shouted leaping into the air getting a loud "ssssshhhhhh" from the teacher, "sorry" ShadowWind mumbled exhilarated. "i managed to block out a mind!" he whispered excited in ScrollReaders ear, "yay!" ScrollReader whispered back, Leif let out a pathetic squeak looking at them and kept crying, "awwww poor thing" ShadowWind said sticking a claw in, Leif shrieked and huddled as far away from the claw the could get. ShadowWind looked at ScrollReader startled right before the gong sounded, "aww poor guy, guess i am going off to the library for studying" ShadowWind groaned, ScrollReader was confused "how can you not like scrolls?! they are awesome!" ScrollReader said "come one i have studying next as well" Chapter 2: The library ShadowWind and ScrollReader were chattering on the way to the library on how to take care of the scavenger. When they reached the library they both went their own ways, ShadowWind went to the scavenger section while ScrollReader went to the tribe section. ShadowWind accidentaly bumped into a young odd looking dragonet "oops! sorry!" he yelped startled, "it's fine, i am bored in here!" the NightWing dragonet shouted getting a sharp look from the librarian, he was basically bouncing all through the section shouting. ShadowWind grabbed him by the shoulder "calm down, the librarian warned you several times already" he hissed in his ear, "sorry, this is boring" he replied back basically shouting. ShadowWind winced "what's your name? i am ShadowWind and i am trying to figure out what is wrong with the scavenger in 3R" he whispered. "oh i am GalaxyWatcher!" he shouted back into ShadowWinds ear. "sheesh, tone it down a bit will ya?" "sorry!" GalaxyWatcher said still in a loud voice. SHadowWind looked at him hopelessly and grabbed a scroll titled "''Scavenger Behavior. ''" ShadowWind walked away to a desk and started reading, the scroll had almost no information except that scavengers liked treasure, ''maybe it wants treasure? ''ShadowWind thought reading more, "all scavengers like to eat cooked food" the scroll said, ''hm maybe they are feeding it the wrong food? ''he thought. He was so absorbed in the scroll that he never noticed the gong ringing twice, Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)